A Rose for a Knight
by BlehBluhBlah
Summary: The Beacon Dance is over, and Jaune is tad bit conflicted. After getting over Weiss and dancing with Pyrrha, he thought he would have it all figured out. But sadly, no. Jaune takes some time to himself to reflect on the night, and whether he wants or not, Ruby will be there to help him. Because, that's what friends are for, right? Cover image is not mine.


_**A/N: For those of you who follow me because of my Zootopia fanfic, I'm sorry that this wasn't what you were expecting. If you don't know, RWBY is an "anime" created by Roosterteeth. A little insight on me, I adore Roosterteeth's content through thick and thin. RWBY is my favourite series they have running, aside from Red vs Blue. Anyway, I am not stopping Partners in Crime, I just wanted to make this. I noticed there are some RWBY fans out there and yet, not a lot of ships, especially of Lancaster (Ruby and Jaune's ship name, if you didn't know). So I decided to join in on the fun, I love these two characters and if you are one of my followers I urge you to watch this show.**_

 _ **So yeah, this is just a oneshot, depending on the reviews after this will decide if I will make more. But Partners in Crime comes before this, so this'll be in the background. This takes place after the Beacon Dance, and I'm not including all that nonsense with Cinder and stuff. I hope you enjoy...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Roosterteeth owns RWBY, I do not, now carry on.**_

* * *

 **A Rose for a Knight**

"Ugh, what a night…" Jaune muttered to himself as he entered the rooftop where he and Pyrrha trained secretly. He did change back into his regular clothes, as he was not comfortable with his previous attire. He walked up to the edge and sat himself on the ledge. Jaune smiled knowing his team and friends were off somewhere enjoying themselves, or as Yang had put it, _"an after party."_

He did want to join the gang and celebrate such a fantastic night. But he had his own thoughts to settle. Many things happened during the dance, a few of which really affected Jaune. Sun had finally gotten his chance with Blake, and the two had shared a dance or two. Ruby had actually agreed to wear a dress to the dance, after she and Jaune had a brief of talk, Ruby had made it abundantly clear she hated her outfit. Jaune had helped Neptune with his situation with Weiss, and in doing so the two also shared a moment, definitely not a dance—considering Neptune's lack of skill.

Even before all of that, Yang had danced with Blake. As Jaune recalled Ruby's explanation, _"she promised she'd save her a dance."_ Jaune chuckled at the thought. Ruby's sister did have a knack for flair and fun. So of course Blake would not mind a dance.

But what had really changed the night for Jaune, was his dance with his team. Jaune did put aside his feelings for Weiss in order to help Neptune, but that only left him with a realization. Weiss was not worth his effort, he needed to understand that. And after what was probably the most embarrassing thing Jaune could have done, showing up in a dress, and proudly stating his promise. It really did make Pyrrha feel better. And after the rest of team JNPR joined in Jaune had felt happy… for Pyrrha that is.

Jaune looked up at the broken moon and sighed. It was strange for Jaune. After the dance, he felt confused. Sharing a moment between him and Pyrrha, it would seem like it would relieve him from the amount of stress he earned with his attempts of asking out Weiss. But after their dance, Jaune only felt confused. He expected he would be happy with Pyrrha, she had been there for him for a long time. But after all that, he felt as if they had a compromise. He did an embarrassing deed for Pyrrha, (whether she wanted him to or not) and in doing so, it felt as if it was an exchange. His ridicule in exchange for her happiness.

"I just don't get it." Jaune muttered aloud. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I'd say." A familiar high pitched voice answered.

Startled, Jaune nearly fell off the roof as he turned around to see the young hooded girl. Ruby had changed back into her usual attire. She was wearing her black blouse along with her black waist cincher with red lacing, and her skirt with red trimmings. Topping off her entire signature look, was her red hood. This, was of course, her classic style. A style Ruby found comfortable.

"Ru-Ruby! What are—what are you doing here?" Jaune stuttered through. As comfortable as he was speaking to his best friend, the rooftop was his and Pyrrha's training spot, a place where the two practised secretly, for Jaune's sake.

Ruby was slightly taken back by Jaune's reaction. She had not expected him to panic so worriedly. "Oh, sorry about—didn't mean to sneak up on ya." Ruby sheepishly smiled. "I—uh, changed out of my stupid dress and before leaving the dormitory I noticed you take the stairway up here and I… kinda followed." Ruby muttered. "I-I just wanted to ask you why didn't you want to go with the gang…"

"Oh." Jaune raised his brows.

"I wasn't being a creepy stalker or anything." Ruby muttered ever so softly, leaving Jaune to chuckle.

"It's alright Ruby, you just kind of caught me by surprise." Jaune assured her. "Anyways, I didn't feel like going to with the gang cause… well it's complicated." Jaune sighed.

"Oh? Try me." Ruby said as she walked over to Jaune and sat beside him.

"It's, uh—wait aren't you going with the gang to… wherever they're going?" Jaune quickly asked.

"Well… I didn't feel like going. I just wanted to change back into my hood and go to my locker and clean Crescent Rose." Ruby smiled. "Hey! You're changing topics!" Ruby whined as lightly pushed Jaune with her right shoulder.

"Hey, careful, we're on a ledge!" Jaune cautioned as he raised his hands in innocence.

"Don't worry, if you fall I'll run catch you." Ruby teased. "Seriously, why are you up here? Is this like, your safe place?" Ruby asked as she gave their surroundings a quick scan.

Jaune ran his right hand through the back of his head. "I… well, it's a…" He was embarrassed at admitting the rooftop's true purpose for him, as he already hated feeling weak. And in comparison to Ruby, a fifteen year old girl who could obviously kick his butt in a fight, Jaune felt even more embarrassed in admittance.

Ruby furrowed a brow at Jaune's stumbles and brushed it off. "Well, it's okay, you don't have to tell me." She said sincerely. "And I won't tell anyone else." She smiled at him.

Jaune admired Ruby's sympathy. He knew she understood him well enough to understand his comfort zone. But he had also grown comfortable with to tell her the truth, which she deserved to know. "I… this is… where I train." He admitted as he hung his head in shame.

A silence followed after Ruby heard Jaune's response. Immediately, she broke out into laughter, hysterically laughing and trying to stifle it all at once. "Hehe, wow! For a second there I thought you were gonna say this is your happy place! Whew! That isn't a big deal." Ruby chuckled as she shook her head. "Jaune, training in private isn't something to be ashamed of, it just shows your commitment."

"Well… I need the training." Jaune muttered shamelessly.

"Hey! Don't say that! You're a fine and noble leader and fighter, you'll make a great Huntsman!" Ruby cheerfully supported him.

"No. I mean I need help. Ruby, you and I both know I'm not the best fighter at Beacon, heck, I'm barely a fighter!" Jaune exclaimed.

Ruby cringed at Jaune putting himself down in such a way. "Jaune, you've got what it takes! You passed the test and made it into Beacon!" There it was again. The same excuse Pyrrha made, the test. Which left Jaune no choice but to admit his lies.

"Ruby… I, didn't make it into Beacon. I never passed a test." Jaune sighed heavily. "I got my hands on some fake transcripts and… well, I'm here now." Jaune shamefully gestured to himself. "I never passed any test, I never got any real training, none of that!"

"Jaune…" Ruby said sympathetically.

"No, you don't get it. I wanted to be like my father, and his father before him and his father before him—all great Huntsmen, but I just… never had skill set for it. I want to be the hero, I want to make my dad proud… but I'm no fighter… so, Pyrrha has been training me here in secret. Just so I can be better." Jaune grumbled to himself angrily.

"Jaune… there's no shame with wanting to become such a hero! That's the reason I'm here, I always heard about the heroes in the fairy tales my dad used to tell me and I always wanted to be one. I want to help people, become a hero like you. Jaune, you have the heart and commitment of a real Huntsman and hero. Don't doubt yourself." Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder. "You are capable of great things Jaune, don't bring yourself down." She smiled.

Jaune helplessly smiled back at her, as if, it was instinct. He always smiled looking at or even talking to Ruby. She just had that sort of, touch. Jaune felt comfortable with her. She was his best and first friend at Beacon after all.

"Thanks Ruby… I guess you and Pyrrha have been both leaving that message for me, huh?" Jaune scoffed tirelessly, their conversation was a tad off putting for Jaune.

"Hey, speaking of Pyrrha, how's that going?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Jaune cluelessly asked.

"You know, the dance!" Ruby recalled, which then Jaune replied with nod of realization, but no facial expression whatsoever. "Yeah… you two looked like you were having the time of your lives."

"Yeah… I guess so…" Jaune agreed nonchalantly. "It was fun dancing with my team." He smiled.

"Jaune." Ruby called out to him. He looked at her in her silver eyes and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"You're dodging Pyrrha." Ruby frowned, only to have Jaune furrow a once again consumed brow. "I'm not talking about Ren and Nora, I could already tell they had a great time, I mean _you_ and _Pyrrha._ You guys like, totally clicked, right?" Ruby perkily addressed. "Jaune, I know you and Pyrrha have a connection."

Jaune sighed, trying to dodge the topic as he grew aware of it. "Yeah, we're partners."

"Besides that!" Ruby groaned. "You two are like, _real_ close! I thought you two sharing a nice, funny moment like that would—you know, at least spark a conversation. Especially after you getting over Weiss, I thought you would jump at the chance for Pyrrha… but I gotta ask, why the dress?" Ruby snorted.

Jaune chuckled. "Well… I said to Pyrrha if she didn't have a date to the dance I would wear a dress to the dance, so yeah, an Arc never breaks his promise." He smiled, only to share a laugh between him and Ruby. "There was some chaffing, and it was drafty." He joked.

"Hey, us ladies never say we got it easy. Beauty hurts, and after wearing a dress, I actually have the right to say so." Ruby chuckled once again.

"I don't know, I think you looked good in a dress." Jaune smiled sincerely.

Ruby felt herself blush at Jaune's comment. "Please… I hardly look the part. Besides, that was your once in lifetime chance, Vomit Boy, I ain't wearing another one." Ruby teased.

"Alright then Crater Face, I guess I should have treasured the moment while it was there." Jaune laughed.

"And speaking treasuring of moments…" Ruby began, which then Jaune internally groaned. Ruby was persistent, and Jaune admired that at best. "Was that dance treasured?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Ugh, Ruby…" Jaune whined as he flopped his back onto the roof's hard floor.

"Jaune, I'm just curious. You are my best friend, I just want know if you're alright… cause you don't, you just don't seem fine." Ruby addressed softly.

"I… I don't know." Jaune admitted. "The dancing, getting over Weiss, it all happened, and I feel… relieved that it's all over. But Pyrrha just seemed, okay. I wanted to make it up to her, so… I decided to give her a dance. But as we were dancing… I just, felt nothing…" Jaune said coldly, as if he had no emotion.

"Oh…" Ruby managed to say. It was a shocker to hear Jaune speak of Pyrrha, his own partner, in such a negative context.

"I know… I sound like a heartless jerk…" Jaune scoffed agreeingly. "But that's why I'm up here… I wanted a quiet place to think it over. I—I… It's just… having that moment made me realize that, Pyrrha is such a great friend… but that's all she really means to me. If not, my best friend." Jaune offered.

"Hey, I thought I owned that role!" Ruby joked, which stirred a brief chuckle between the two.

"You still do… but I'm saying she's close after you." Jaune smiled at Ruby, only to see her eyes wide open.

"I'm… before Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"Oh… well, uh—yeah?" Jaune stated as if it was the most obvious thing there was.

"Huh, I always assumed I was like, after her. Didn't know you thought of me in such a way." Ruby smiled back.

Jaune blushed at the thought, and then immediately cleared his throat. "Well—I mean, you are my first and best friend here after all."

"Well, yeah, I suppose." Ruby compromised.

"Am I—uh, do I have a high place for you? Or does Yang own that position?" Jaune asked awkwardly. The topic seemed strange for the two, a who is the bestest friend discussion.

Ruby smiled for a moment. "Jaune, of course you have a high place. You are my best friend! Besides, Yang is my sister, that's a different type of bond!" Ruby assured him.

Silence broke out among the two as they did not know what else was there to address. Ruby wanted to ask more about Pyrrha, but it seemed like Jaune was not up for the discussion. But that did not stop her from pushing, Ruby cared about everyone greatly, and she would be darned to let Jaune have such an internal problem.

"Jaune, you shouldn't be here." Ruby spoke up, which startled Jaune slightly.

"Uhh, whattya mean?" Jaune asked.

"You should be with Pyrrha! You two should be talking this out—set her straight! Maybe then, you can understand these feelings." Ruby suggested. "It beats sitting here and talking to the exact opposite person you should be talking to. I may be your best friend, but it's best to take care of this problem head on!"

Jaune sighed heavily. "Ruby… I… it's just that I'm not sure if I ever liked Weiss or Pyrrha!"

"What?" Ruby asked with utter confusion.

"I… maybe they were just my fantasies, dreams I've always wanted to pursue but in reality, were just dreams." Jaune spoke profoundly. "I… I guess, in the end, I just wanted to believe something that could make me happy." Jaune frowned.

Ruby did not know why, but she frowned at Jaune. As if she was not happy his pain. "Jaune. You don't need them to be happy…" Ruby placed her hand on his shoulder once more. "You are already a great guy! You're such a great leader, an amazing Huntsman, a courageous and smart fighter—you already have so much going for you… you don't need anyone to make you happy." The two stared into each other's eyes for what would feel like a lifetime.

"I—uh… Ruby…" Jaune was at a lost for words. "I… it helps to have someone beside me and know they'll be there for me…" Jaune explained, still looking into Ruby's eyes.

"Jaune!" Ruby scoffed leaning closer to him and grabbed his shoulders. She shook him slightly, attempting to knock some sense into him. "You don't need that!"

"I… it feels like I need someone to guide me, someone who's not like Pyrrha, but someone who can actually give me a push, but also watch over me." Jaune continued. "I… need someone to be my rock…" He continued to vent as he leaned closer to Ruby.

And at that moment, the two leaned in and shared a kiss. Their first kiss for either of them. A kiss that lasted a lifetime. A kiss that felt both enchanting and magical for Ruby, and beautiful and sweet for Jaune. In what felt like a lifetime, was actually merely five seconds. For five seconds, the two had felt at peace and comfortable as can be. For five seconds, it felt as if there was no one in all of Remnant around them, just them.

The two pulled away slowly, and met eyes once again. A beautiful silver had met a sweet blue, and a greater connection was formed. The two had the brightest shade of red on anyone's face ever. And Jaune soon let out an awkward chuckle while Ruby looked sheepish.

"I… I am _so_ sorry Jaune!" Ruby quickly apologized. "I—I don't know why I did that! And especially after what I told you—ugh, I'm such a total hypocrite! I—I didn't meant to—" Ruby was cut off as Jaune had pulled her into a hug. A warmful, cozy hug.

"It's you…" Jaune spoke.

"Wh-what?" Ruby asked, slightly startled as she realized Jaune was embracing their hug, holding her tightly.

"You have been the one all this time… I just never really thought much of it until now…" Jaune smiled. "You've always been there for me, you always want to help me—in your own way! You… aren't any dream or fantasy, you've been right here thinking whole time and I've been too stupid to notice." Jaune chuckled.

"Ja-Jaune, what are you trying to say?" Ruby asked with a blush.

"Ruby…" Jaune started. "I love you. I've been so blinded by Weiss and Pyrrha that I never really explored my feelings for you… 'cause deep down, I do love you. But I guess I just never wanted to ruin what we have as best friends. As if, I was too afraid to admit my feelings for you in fear of ruining us… our friendship." Jaune explained it all so passionately, then pulled away from the hug, still holding Ruby by her shoulders.

Upon seeing her expression Jaune slightly frowned. Ruby looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes were wide as can be, and no words had been uttered from her mouth.

"I… I'm sorry to throw this all on you all at once. I… I guess I'm just being real weird—"

"No Jaune, I… I actually liked it…" Ruby admitted as she twiddled her fingers. "I… I do like you Jaune…"

"Really? You—you do?" Jaune exclaimed in shock. "Why?"

"Because! You are just so kind and generous, but you're also a tad shy. And, I admire who you are as friend. You mean a lot to me, ever since the first day here at Beacon. You stuck by me even though I blew up a crater in courtyard. I guess I just wanted to stick by you too. Jaune… I have just always wanted to help you with your troubles… in return." Ruby looked brightly at Jaune, giving him a warm smile.

"So… if you always liked me, and I now know that I've always liked you… what now?" Jaune rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well…" Ruby smiled as she held Jaune's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you want to call us? Are we, together-together?" She laughed.

"Umm, I guess so…" Jaune shrugged a bit, not wanting to push off Ruby's head. "I guess we're a thing…" Jaune smiled happily as tightened his grip on Ruby's hand.

"You know I'm always here for you? Right?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. But you make it seem like I'm the damsel here." Jaune scoffed.

"Wow, that's stereotypical." Ruby chuckled. "Jaune, clichés aside, I never want you to feel weak or inferior. It's your own mindset that believes that. I already believe that you can be a great Huntsman… remember I have faith in your skills." Ruby said as she scooched a little closer to Jaune.

"I will." He nodded. "Ruby, I love our talks."

"Really? I thought I wasn't the easiest person to talk to?" Ruby reminded him of his earlier snip.

"Well you are… I appreciate this." Jaune smiled at her. "And I will talk to Pyrrha about her and I, and I will set her straight."

"Why? Because I told you to?" Ruby scoffed.

"That, and 'cause I don't want her to get in the way of us." Jaune said softly. "I'd hate for us to have any confusion."

"Wow! Smooth!" Ruby laughed once again. Jaune shifted slightly as if he was getting ready to leave. "Wait!" Ruby shouted. "Are you leaving now?" She asked quietly.

Jaune smiled at the young girl. "I guess not."

"Good, cause I want to you stay with me for a little bit longer…" Ruby mumbled as she placed her head back onto Jaune's shoulder.

"I won't leave until you want me too…" Jaune said as he rested his head on top of Ruby's.

"That may be a while then…" Ruby chuckled alongside Jaune. "Hey, Jaune?"

"Yes Rubes?"

"You realize my sister's going to kill you if she finds out about us, right?"

"I guess we'll have to keep this on the down low then… or I can just die happy." Jaune laughed.

"Hey! She'll have to go through me first!" Ruby stated proudly.

"Then at least we'll be together in the afterlife." And with that, the two shared a moment of laughter. This night had brought upon them a new bond, a new relationship. Time had tested their bonds at this moment, and they grew stronger.

Ruby was what Jaune needed the entire time, his true happiness. As brave and strong warriors were, they still needed a reason to keep on fighting. And what Jaune needed, was a simple friend to make it all worth it. A simple rose, for a simpler knight. Besides, their relationship had nothing to fear… except for Yang's wrath.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Eh? Eh? Nothing? Oh, okay... In all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed this little fic. If you want more let me know. And in case anyone is wondering, I do not hate on Pyrrha, I don't even hate Arkos, I just prefer Lancaster more. So please, review, favourite, follow, whatever you please. I will make more if wanted, but for now... Until next time...**_


End file.
